Frostglade
Frostglade is a gorgeous, lithe, silver leopard spotted she-cat with blue eyes. History Frostypaw is first seen as an apprentice of ThunderClan. Her mentor is Daisypetal. :One day, Frostypaw bursts into the RiverClan camp, seeming confused. Rubystar, Solarwind, Dawnfire and Frostgaze confront her, but this only angers Frostypaw. Frostypaw starts snapping at them all, even though they could have attacked and beat her on the spot. She announces that ThunderClan are coming to attack but when they don't, Rubystar only becomes irritated. Frostypaw then informs them that she wants to convey a message. Rubystar, who is loosing her patience with the young apprentice, humors her. She shouts, "Hi!" and darts out of the camp, leaving the RiverClan cats angry and bewildered. Rubystar tells her Clan that she will be telling Nightstar about the apprentice's behavior at the next gathering. She seems to have a dislike to Rubystar and almost attacks her, on her own and two other RiverClan warriors. :Later, she meets Darkpaw in Holly's Forest. When Solarwind, Dawnfire, and Whitethroat come in, she and Darkpaw attack them. Frostypaw later admits to Darkpaw that she loves him and he returns her feelings. Is very angry when she finds out that Iceshine had killed her cousin, and Yodas' daughter, Pip. Echowind shakes her little brother Flint, which angers her. She then attacks Echo and scratches her eye, blinding it permenently. Then Lupin, Echos' friend and Rouge attacks Frostypaw fiercely, and almost kills her, even giving her the death bite. Is very sad and angery when most of ThunderClan tells her that they dont care if she leaves them or not, so she dose. Taking the Rouge name, Frost. Which is her new and offical name. She then goes to Misty Glade, telling everyone goodbye. Flarecloud says that she wishes for her to stay, but dose nothing, so dose Pineshadow and her closest friend Darkpaw, whom she'll miss the most. Is climbing trees when she sees Iceshine, and the Warrior taunts her making her angery. She scratches Iceshines hind-leg, which must have been injured before, because she reopened a injury. She runs away afraid, and Iceshine follows her closely. She starts leaping from tree-to-tree, but Iceshine pulls her down by her tail. The fall kills her. She is seen in Misty Glade, with Pip and Yoda. They taunt Iceshine, and bother her. Then the DF leader comes, Frost is happy and she asks her if she can attack Iceshine. She agrees, and Pip, Yoda, and Frost attack. Frost also joins Pip and Yodas' plan to attack RiverClan. Goes to RiverClan camp and helps Iceshine. She stands up for her when DF members, Blazingstar, and Whiskers attack and taunt her while shes injured. She meets Stratuscloud and shows a strong liking to him. She says she will join StarClan, and one day proove herself worthy. Leopardpaw commits suicide for Darkpaw so he could have Frost back. They switch places, and Frost is Alive and well again, while Leopardpaw is dead. They visit MistyGlade, and she is no longer a TC warrior, she belongs to ShadowClan with Darkpaw. She later recieves her warrior name with Ottersplash, and Nettlestrike. She soon falls for Ottersplash, and the two become mates. Jewel gets mad at her, but says she must except her for who she is. She then feels guilty until Skycloud has her kits and Frostglade witnesses it with Ottersplash. A while later, Leopardpaw comes into camp and Frostglade confronts her being stern and Leopardpaw cries back to SkyClan. A day later, she finds out that Darkstripe threatened Ottersplash, "I wont give her up to easily." and she is frightened when Ottersplash reassures her that he will protect her and will die before he'll lay a claw on her. Then that night, Jacklin comes into the ShadowClan camp dragging Jewels body. Frostglade is grief stricken and attacks her brother. Ottersplash comes to help and he flings him and away and threatens her that she'll be his next mate, when Ottersplash grucesomelly kills him and Ottersplash reassures her again that he loves her and she'll be alright. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :OttersplashRevealed on the IRC, December 19th, 2010 - Living Son: :LightningpawRevealed on the IRC, December 19th, 2010 - Living Daughter: :EverpawRevealed on the IRC, December 19th, 2010 - Living Mother: :SlimJimpeltRevealed in the IRC Forest on July 29th, 2010 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Brother: :Flintkit Revealed in the IRC Forest on July 29th, 2010- Deceased, Member of StarClan Sisters: :GlitterdawnRevealed in the IRC Forest on July 29th, 2010 - Living :Batpaw - Living :Bananna - Deceased, Member of StarClan Nephew: :WebkitRevealed in the IRC Forest on July 29th, 2010 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Uncle: :YodaRevealed in the IRC Forest on July 29th, 2010 - Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest Cousin: :PipRevealed in the IRC Forest on July 29th, 2010 - Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warrior